Completamente Canino
by Darksknight
Summary: Kagome cuidadosamente le pinchó pecho. "¿Inuyasha?" Su rostro se contrajo, y rodó un poco. "¿Inuyasha?" Un dorado ojo se abrió, seguido de otro, sonrió con pereza. Y entonces…..bueno, entonces ladró.
1. Chapter 1

Thank you so much to Zalma G! She's the one who translated this. I hope everyone enjoys this, thanks to Zalma. This is now dedicated to her! (Muchas gracias a Zalma G! Ella es la que tradujo esto. Espero que todos disfruten de este, gracias a la increíble G. Zalma Esto está dedicado a ella a partir de ahora.)

.

Era un día bastante soleado en la época feudal, muy diferente de la de Kagome. Apenas había alcanzado a salir del pozo, con su cabello volando en todas direcciones, desaliñado en general. Su bolsa estaba llena de golosinas como de costumbre, pareciera que se quedaría durante un tiempo.  
Inuyasha saltó frente a ella, salido aparentemente de la nada "Llegas tarde mujer" le gruñó.  
Kagome se acomodó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y frunció el seño "Si, lo sé Inuyasha, pero tenía que ocuparme de algunas cosas. ¡No siempre puedo estudiar aquí! Tengo que aprovechar la oportunidad y hacer la tarea en mi era, donde hay paz y tranquilidad.  
"Si, se ve realmente pacifico" se burló "¿Por qué te ves tan desarreglada entonces?"  
Ella frunció el seño "¿Acabo de llegar y ya estas criticándome?"  
"Keh"  
"Bueno, si deseas saberlo, no es tan agradable y soleado en mi tiempo ahora. El viento es horrible, y probablemente vaya a llover más tarde".  
"Me importa poco como este el clima en tu época. Ahora estas acá, así que deja de quejarte, perra".  
"¡Tú fuiste el que preguntó!".  
"No lo hice, tú sólo asumes que lo hice".  
Kagome resopló y empezó a alejarse de él "No importa, vallamos a recolectar algunos estúpidos fragmentos, tal vez así tú..."  
"¡Kagome! ¡Cuidado!" Inuyasha golpeo contra su costado de repente, después de su llamado de advertencia, tirando la mochila fuera de sus hombros hacia el suelo. La fuerza de Inuyasha sobre el costado de Kagome, mandó a los dos a rodar un par de pies de distancia de donde Kagome se encontraba de pie.  
Donde ella había estado parada había ahora un pico clavado en la tierra. Si Inuyasha no la hubiera movido, se habría clavado en su pecho.  
"¿Qué…..qué?" Kagome miró con ojos entrecerrados el pico. Estaba hecho de madera, y no parecía ser más que una rama afilada. Ella veía la rama mientras se derretía, hasta que sólo quedó un charco de agua.  
¿Magia?  
Una oscura y femenina risa llegó hasta sus orejas. Dos cabezas giraron desde donde estaban agazapados al pie de un árbol, para ver una figura emerger de las sombras.  
"Bravo. Oh, bravo". Dijo con voz de niña, y aplaudió la figura. Ella sonaba inquietantemente similar a Yura Sakasagami. Pero ella era más alta, y más grande en general. Vestía ropas negras y rojas, y su pelo estaba cortado hasta hombros. Tenía un bastón de plata en una mano y una bola de cristal en otra.  
Se rió de nuevo por las expresiones confusas de la Miko y el Hanyou. "¿qué extraño es esto? Yo no soy una demonio, y ustedes no me conocían hasta que los ataque. Es muy, muy extraño" Se echó a reír.  
Inuyasha que nunca había sido realmente paciente "¿Quién diablos eres?" Le gruñó y se puso de pie delante de Kagome.  
"Los nombres no son realmente importantes Inuyasha, ¿o no?"  
"¿Qu-qué? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"  
Ella se puso una mano delante de su boca y volvió a reír. "Bueno, es simple en realidad. Tú me lo dijiste"  
Kagome se levantó, aún detrás de Inuyasha y de sus anchos brazos "¿Ustedes se conocen?"  
"Keh, yo no la conozco" Dijo él simplemente, y ella sabía que era verdad.  
"No seas así Inuyasha. Deja que la chica sepa" dijo la extraña.  
Entonces de repente, Kagome cayó en cuenta "Ella….ella es una sacerdotisa oscura" susurró.  
"Muy, muy bien Kagome" dijo la sacerdotisa con una amplia sonrisa. "¡Estoy tan feliz de no tener que deletrearlo para ustedes! Y yo que pensé que esto sería aburrido. Pero ya ves, a lo mejor no los maté aún…"  
"¡Muy bien, es suficiente! ¿Quién demonios eres?"  
Ella sonrío de nuevo "La que te matará" volvió a decir con voz de niña.  
"¡Keh, si claro! Me gustaría verte intentarlo"  
Ella se río "Oh, un tipo arrogante. Tal vez primero deba darte una lección" Sostuvo su bastón en alto apuntándolo "¡una lección de humillación!"  
Un rayo de energía oscura salió volando del bastón, y antes de que alguien pudiera moverse Inuyasha fue golpeado directo en el pecho, y salió disparado hacia atrás.  
"¡Inuyasha!"  
Kagome inspeccionó el sitio donde debió ser golpeado por el rayo, sintiendo en su pecho una herida. No había nada, pero eso no era motivo para celebrar. Inuyasha aún estaba inconsciente, y toma mucho el apagar las luces de Inuyasha.  
Kagome volteo hacia a la bruja, solo para observar su partida "Saluda al cachorro cuando se despierte".  
"¡Espera! ¿Qué le hiciste a Inuyasha?"  
Se detuvo un momento y luego sonrió. "Oh, ya lo verás. Voy a estar alrededor por un tiempo. No me verás, pero los estaré vigilando. ¡Esto será divertido! Y si me canso antes de que pasen veinticuatro horas, me limitaré a matarlo"  
"Espera, ¿qué?"  
"Adiós, Kagome ¡Diviértete mientras estés respirando!" ella se giró una vez más, y luego ¡puf! se había ido en una nube de humo.  
Oh, ¿qué hago ahora? ¡Este tipo de mierda loca sólo pasa en las películas! ... Y en mi vida.  
Kagome cuidadosamente le pinchó pecho. "¿Inuyasha?"  
Su rostro se contrajo, y rodó un poco.  
"¿Inuyasha?"  
Un dorado ojo se abrió, seguido de otro, sonrió con pereza. Y entonces…..bueno, entonces ladró.


	2. Chapter 2

Él. Simplemente. Ladró.  
¡Oh, esto no estaba pasando!  
"¡Ruff! ¡Ruff!" Inuyasha giró sobre su panza, su lengua colgaba mientras miraba hacia ella y jadeó. Igual que un perro.  
"¿Inu…Inuyasha?"  
"Ruff" él se retorció hacia adelante, y le dio un golpe en su rodilla con su mano.  
"Uh ..."  
Él la miró con sus ojos dorados, y ella solo pudo encontrar alegría en ellos. Acerco tentativamente su mano hacía él, cerca de su cara. Él la olió, y luego volvió a sonreír. Felizmente sacó la lengua y lamió su palma, lamiendo toda la suciedad que había estado allí.  
Un profundo rubor abarcó el rostro de Kagome por esa acción, casi sintió el deseo de retirar su mano por la vergüenza.  
¿Se habrá golpeado en la cabeza?  
"Inuyasha, ¿estás bien?"  
Él dejó salir un gruñido y acarició su mano, colocando su cara en la palma caliente y simplemente la miró.  
Se puso de espalda, aún con la cabeza en su mano y suspiró hacia ella.  
"Uh..."  
Oh, así que ese era el hechizo que había lanzado sobre él... Bueno, parecía que quería jugar.  
Kagome buscó y con la mano libre cogió un palo que estaba cerca, lo lanzó al aire. "¿Ve a buscarlo?"  
Su cabeza se levantó de golpe mientras veía el palo girar en el aire, y luego se levantó y salió corriendo detrás de él como lo había hecho hace mucho tiempo en la playa. Pero en ese entonces, él se había detenido después de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Ahora simplemente ladró como un perro feliz y corrió por la vara.  
Kagome no pudo evitar reírse cuando regresaba con el palo hacia ella, dejándolo caer en su regazo y mirándola con esos ojos dorados grandes. "Aww..." Ella alargó la mano para acariciar su cabeza, y se sorprendió un poco cuando él se inclinó hacia su tacto. Ella sonrió, y luego empezó a rascar la parte posterior de su cráneo. Su jadeo se hacía más pesado, el Hanyou parecía estar en éxtasis total.  
Kagome se detuvo de repente. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¡No puedo tomar ventaja de él de esta manera!  
Inuyasha frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, dejando salir un pequeño gemido de sus labios mientras presionaba su cabeza en las manos de Kagome.  
"No, Inuyasha, tenemos que averiguar lo que pasó. Deberíamos volver con Kaede..."  
Él gimió otra vez, y una mirada a esos ojos de cachorro fue todo lo que se necesitó para derrumbar la voluntad de Kagome "Ah... ¡eres tan lindo!" Ella se acercó y comenzó a acariciar su cabeza plateada de nuevo, y se sentó con una sonrisa por un momento.  
"¡Kagome!" Una voz -Kagome supuso que era Miroku- la llamó desde un poco más lejos.  
Inuyasha inmediatamente se puso en cuclillas delante de ella, y un gruñido aterrador empezó a salir de su pecho.  
"¿Ka-Kagome? ¿Inuyasha?" Shippo dijo confuso mientras el grupo viajero venía desde la colina y miraban a los otros dos. Todos se detuvieron para mirar. Kirara estaba acurrucada en los brazos de Sango, Shippo estaba encaramado sobre los hombros de Miroku, y los dos humanos estaban uno junto al otro. Todos tenían los ojos muy abiertos mientras miraban a Inuyasha, quien les estaba gruñendo a ellos.  
"¿Inuyasha?" preguntó Sango, dando un paso hacia adelante.  
El gruñido de Inuyasha se hizo más fuerte, y se arrastró un paso atrás para frenar justo en frente de Kagome.  
Kagome inmediatamente se levantó y puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Inuyasha. Su gruñido disminuyó un poco, pero no dejó de mirar a los cuatro individuos delante.  
"Inuyasha, no. ¡Estos son nuestros amigos! ¡No gruñas!" Kagome lo regañó.  
Dejó de gruñir por un segundo y la miró con confusión, y luego volvió a dar a los recién llegados una mirada feroz con un gruñido de igualar.  
"¡No!" Kagome le ordenó. "No, perro malo".  
Él la miró con tristeza y gimió, pegó sus ojeras a su cráneo y se sentó en cuclillas sobre sus patas traseras. No volvió a gruñir de nuevo mientras volvía a mirar a las cuatro criaturas frente a él.  
Kagome sonrió brillantemente. "¡Buen chico!" dijo, y luego le acarició la cabeza. Él le sonrío y volvió a empezar a jadear juguetonamente.  
"Uh..." Miroku interrumpió con sus ojos abiertos de par en par. "¿Qué está pasando?"  
Kagome se rió un poco. "Vamos, sient-, quiero decir, tomen asiento. Es una larga historia."  
Todos se sentaron en un círculo, aunque mantuvieron distancia con Inuyasha, que estaba lo más cerca que podía de Kagome. Ella lo estaba acariciando distraídamente, lo que lo calmó hasta tumbarlo en el suelo, apoyando la cabeza en su regazo.  
Todos lo observaron en estado de shock y asombro, y escucharon con atención mientras Kagome les contaba todo lo que había sucedido.  
Sango fue la primera en hablar. "Bueno, eso es... diferente. Ella sonaba como una loca, ¿no te parece? Un minuto dice que conoce a Inuyasha, y al siguiente que sólo sabe su nombre, luego se ríe, y lo siguiente que sabemos es que coloca un... ¿hechizo sobre él? ¿Que lo hace actuar como un perro? "No es que no actúe como tal en un día normal.  
Kagome se encogió de hombros. "Eso es lo que yo estaba imaginando. Inuyasha nunca actuaría de esta manera, ¡lo avergonzaría demasiado!"  
Miroku trató de parecer pensativo mientras se acariciaba la barbilla, pero cualquiera que lo conociera bien podría ver un brillo lascivo en sus ojos "Así que… ¿qué fue lo que le dijo esa hermosa sacerdotisa? Tal vez debería ir solo a buscarla, no quiero poner a unas hermosas damas en peli-"  
Sango le lanzó la mirada de muerte, y rápidamente se retractó. "uh-uh ¡n-no importa!"  
"Eso es lo que pensé, monje". Le dijo Sango, volteándose hacia Kagome "Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer?"  
"Bueno... ella dijo algo acerca de veinticuatro horas. Creo que ese es el tiempo que tenemos que esperar hasta que el hechizo se desvanezca."  
"Bueno," dijo Miroku con una sonrisa socarrona. "Hasta entonces... ¿qué vamos a hacer con el pobre?"  
Sango volteo a verlo "¿Estás sugiriendo que nos aprovechemos de Inuyasha mientras está en ese estado?"  
"¿Qué? No. Yo simplemente estaba diciendo que mientras él está... en este estado... ¡le proporcionemos un buen rato! Si eso significa dejarlo en ridículo, cuando haga demasiado, bueno, eso es un desafortunado efecto secundario". Miroku se defendió con la misma sonrisa, la que dijo a todos que lo que realmente quería era ver al hanyou correr alrededor y ladrar como un perro. Sango le dio otra mirada, pero la dejó caer. Miroku también dejó caer la sonrisa, y añadió en un murmullo a su discurso. "A pesar de que no suele necesitar ayuda para hacer el ridículo..."  
La cabeza de Sango se volvió para fulminarlo con la mirada, y de nuevo estaban argumentando.  
Kagome suspiró y miró hacia el medio demonio en cuestión. Estaba mirando una mariposa que rodeaba su cabeza, mirando como si estuvieran a grandes distancias sin levantarse y perseguirla. Sus grandes ojos dorados parecían los de un niño en ese instante, libre de las exigencias corrientes, tan inocente. Por una vez en su vida, no era consciente de los problemas de su existencia, y por un momento detuvo su escaneo sólo para mirarlo con cariño.  
Tan pronto como su suave caricia cesó, sus ojos se desviaron hacia los de ella, e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. Hubo una pregunta en sus ojos, sincera preocupación por ella también. ¿Estás bien?  
Ella le sonrió, y aunque no era exactamente una sonrisa feliz él encantado lamió su palma y luego le devolvió la sonrisa. Le mostró sus colmillos, ya que era la sonrisa más grande que jamás la había mostrado. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, su amor por él salía por sus ojos, y empezó a acariciar lentamente su cabeza una vez más.  
"... por eso no debemos ponerlo en peligro! ¿Verdad, Kagome?"  
La voz de Sango la sacó de sus pensamientos. "¿Hm? ¿Qué estaban diciendo?"  
Miroku sonrió con esa sonrisa pervertida suya. "¿Perdidos en los ojos de su perro, señorita Kagome?"  
Kagome roló los ojos y trató de no ruborizarse, porque por una vez el libertino estaba totalmente en lo cierto.  
Sango optó por ignorarlo. "Sólo estaba diciendo que tal vez deberías llevar a Inuyasha a tu mundo hasta que el hechizo se desvanezca. ¡No queremos que sacerdotisa escalofriante venga tras de él, mientras que él esta así!, ¿quién sabe si él será capaz de defenderse a sí mismo o no? "  
Miroku hizo un mohín, pero no dijo nada en contra de la sugerencia de Sango.  
"Hm... bueno, en realidad es una muy buena idea. Pero ¿y si ella aparece de nuevo?"  
Sango sonrió y levantó el hiratkosu por encima de su hombro. "No te preocupes, estoy segura de que podemos manejar la situación. Además, ella en realidad sólo parecía ir tras Inuyasha. Ahora date prisa y vete, no queremos que nadie lo vea así. ¡Él estaría mortificado!"  
Kagome suspiró. "Bueno, eso tiene sentido." Bajó la mirada a Inuyasha, quien estaba de nuevo mirando una mariposa con ojos excitados. Ella sonrió. "Inuyasha". Su mirada se desvió hacia su cara. "¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo?"  
Su rostro adquirió una amplia sonrisa llena de emoción mientras giraba fuera de su regazo y se ponía en cuatro patas. Su lengua colgaba hacia fuera mientras jadeaba con un brillo en sus ojos.  
Ella sonrió y le revolvió el pelo de su cabeza. "Buen chico".


	3. Chapter 3

Fue bastante fácil convencer a Inuyasha para que saltara al pozo. Todo lo que Kagome tuvo que hacer fue sentarse en el borde y llamarlo, y cuando llegó a ella, había saltado a la estructura de madera vieja, sabiendo que la iba a seguir.  
Así lo hizo.  
El único problema que tenía era sacarlo, viendo que estaba renuente a pararse en dos piernas ahora. Pero todavía era Inuyasha, y si había algo en el mundo por el que Inuyasha haría cualquier cosa era... bueno, lo tenía en su bolso.  
"Inuyasha, regreso en un momento." le dijo mientras comenzaba a salir del pozo. Solo debía correr adentro y calentar un poco de ramen, y luego volver aquí. Esperando que cuando lo oliera trepará para salir del pozo como si el fondo hubiera comenzado a incendiarse.  
Las orejas de Inuyasha cayeron planas contra su cabeza mientras la miraba con grandes ojos de cachorro, y se quejó en voz baja.  
"Oh..." Ella lo arrulló, y luego se dejó caer hasta el fondo del pozo. "Te prometo que volveré enseguida, ¿está bien Inu?" Preguntó, acariciando suavemente entre sus orejas. Hasta ahora había evitado sus orejas; él le había dicho lo mucho que odiaba que la gente las tocará. Lo último que necesitaba era a él ladrándole y gruñéndole a ella también.  
Ella comenzó a subir por un lado del pozo otra vez. Cuando llegó a la cima miró hacia abajo y sonrió. "Voy a entrar, volveré para sacarte del pozo, ¿de acuerdo?"  
Sus oídos se agudizaron en el mensaje, y jadeó un poco. Kagome le sonrió y se sintió medio deseando que el hechizo le hubiese dado una cola, porque sabía que la estaría agitando.  
Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la casa, mirando el cielo gris y nublado. Si ella no se daba prisa iba a empezar a llover. Comenzó a preguntarse si quizás deberían volver a la época feudal, ya que algunos perros se asustan con las tormentas, pero un segundo después, ella miró hacia abajo y casi salta fuera de su piel. "¿Qué? ¿Cómo… cómo lo hiciste...?" Inuyasha estaba trotando junto a ella, al parecer, había salido del pozo. Pero, ¿qué esperaba? Ese era todavía Inuyasha, a pesar del cambio en la personalidad.  
Él la miró y ladró un poco, todavía jadeante. Ella le acarició la cabeza y luego comenzó a caminar a un ritmo más rápido.  
Menos mal que era viernes, y sólo tenía que venir para la prueba del jueves. Sota estarían en la escuela, su madre en el trabajo, y si tenía alguna especie de suerte su abuelo estaría fuera también.  
Fueron directo al interior de la casa justo cuando empezó a llover, primero ligeramente. Kagome sabía que, aunque era sólo una llovizna suave ahora, pronto sería una tormenta en toda la regla.  
Entró en la cocina y tiró su bolso sobre el mostrador. Vendría a por el más tarde. Luego cogió tres botellas de agua de la nevera, un cuenco, y varios aperitivos. Esperaba que Inuyasha sólo tuviera la personalidad de un perro, por ahora, y no el sistema digestivo de uno. Sólo en caso evitaría todo el chocolate. Ahora que lo pensaba, ella nunca había visto a Inuyasha comer chocolate antes... ¿Y si realmente era venenoso para él?  
Iba a pensar en eso más adelante.  
Con sus objetos valiosos en los brazos e Inuyasha siguiéndola, se puso en marcha hacia su cuarto.  
"¿Kagome?"  
La miko se dio la vuelta donde estaba en las escaleras para ver que su abuelo estaba en casa. "Oh, hola abuelo".  
"¿Por qué tu amigo demonio... está arrastrándose como un perro?" Preguntó, con los ojos muy abiertos.  
Kagome suspiró. "Él tiene un nombre, lo sabes. I-nu-ya-sha". El hanyou levantó la vista al oír su nombre, parpadeando interrogante.  
"Está bien, está bien. ¿Por qué está Inuyasha arrastrándose como un perro?"  
Kagome se dio la vuelta y empezó a subir las escaleras. "Eso no es de tu incumbencia."  
El abuelo negó con la cabeza ante la extrañeza de su nieta, pero volvió a caminar a la cocina. Ya era hora de un poco de arroz y sake, y después una larga y agradable siesta.  
Kagome llegó a su habitación y dejó todas sus cosas en su escritorio, luego se volvió a cerrar la puerta. Inuyasha saltó a su cama y puso su cabeza hacia abajo, sólo mirándola.  
Ella se volvió hacia él y puso sus manos en la cadera. "¿Tienes sed?"  
Sus orejas se movieron con su voz.  
Se acercó a la mesa y cogió una botella de agua. Se acercó a la cama. "Está bien, ten paciencia conmigo por un minuto." Lo agarró por debajo de los brazos y tiró de él hacia arriba en la posición de 'sentado', de la que él casi inmediatamente cayó. Suspiró, y luego decidió que tal vez necesitaba una posición de "Inuyasha sentado". Lo sentó de nuevo, sorprendida de cómo él la dejaba manejarlo sin quejarse, y luego agarró un tobillo. Le cruzó las piernas como él mismo lo hizo tantas veces y luego puso sus patas, er, las manos hacia abajo en el frente.  
Inuyasha parecía contento con esta posición, y con mucho gusto se quedó en ella.  
Ahora... por el agua.  
Ella tomó su mano suavemente, y se la acercó a la botella de agua. Abrió la tapa y luego alzó su mano a fin de que la botella de agua llegue a su boca. Él la olió, y sonrió. Sacó la lengua y la metió en la botella, tratando de beber, y gruñó en voz baja cuando se encontró con que no podía. Kagome suspiró y tomó la botella.  
"Bueno, lo intenté. Espero que no te acuerdes de esto cuando te despiertes Inuyasha, pero si lo haces tienes que saber que lo intenté. ¿De acuerdo?"  
Él inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, pero aparte de eso no hizo nada para reconocer sus palabras.  
Cogió el cuenco de su escritorio y vertió el agua de la botella en el lentamente. Tiró la botella vacía en la basura y luego regresó con su amigo. "Aquí". Ella se agachó delante de él y le tendió la taza a los labios. Él le sonrió y le lamió la mano antes de empezar a lamer el agua. Sólo tomó un par de sorbos antes de que llevara la cabeza hacia atrás, como si quisiera decirle que había terminado.  
Ella le acarició la cabeza y puso el agua a un lado.  
Fuera, el viento estaba azotando, y la lluvia caía en gruesas capas. Kagome se estremeció.  
Desde que había llegado a controlar sus poderes de miko había sido mucho más sensible a algunas cosas. Una cosa era la electricidad. Podía sentirlo en el aire ahora, acumulándose en la capa de ozono. Esto hizo que el pelo en la parte posterior de su cuello se erizara, y le dio la sensación que se tiene antes de un escalofrío. Y ese sentimiento sólo se quedaría ahí, y luego, cuando por fin un rayo golpee la tierra se iría por un minuto ese sentimiento, y luego regresaría. Le encantaban la lluvia y los relámpagos, pero había llegado a odiar realmente las tormentas eléctricas debido a este sentimiento.  
La única solución que tenía era acostarse con toda la espalda tocando el suelo o la superficie en donde este tendida. Entonces, con un suspiro, tomó un trago de agua, lista para pasar la tormenta.  
Se tumbó en el suelo y miró la lluvia golpeando la ventana. Oyó gemir a Inuyasha ligeramente en su lugar en la cama, y luego saltó a su lado.  
Ella le sonrió, y extendió la mano para acariciar la cabeza de nuevo. Él empujó su cabeza en su mano, pero pronto se retiró. Se acercó a ella y la montó en su vientre, y luego... lamió su rostro.  
Ella se sonrojó y le dio una mirada, pero él no se detuvo. Su larga lengua rosada lamió otra vez, y antes de que se diera cuenta él estaba bañando todo el lado derecho de su cara con lamidas. Evitó sus labios en su mayor parte, pero de vez en cuando cogía la esquina.  
Kagome débilmente se preguntaba si estaba bien que ella se excite por esto. Probablemente.  
Él sólo está siendo un perro, ¿de acuerdo, Kagome? No sabe lo que está haciendo. Probablemente puede sentir mi turbación y está tratando de ayudar. Sí, eso es todo. Sólo está tratando de calmarte, eso es todo. ¿No, Kagome?  
Pero en realidad no le importaba lo que se dijo. Le encantaba la sensación de su lengua deslizándose sobre su piel. Le encantaba la textura rugosa de la misma, la forma en que estaba manteniendo un constante y reconfortante estruendo en su pecho.  
Suspiró y trató de calmarse por su bien.  
Después de todo, él todavía estaba tratando de superar el resentimiento por la nueva muerte de Kikyo. Aunque, tenía que admitir que lo había tomado mejor de lo que había pensado. Sin embargo, hasta hoy no había visto la tristeza dejar sus ojos ni una sola vez. Bueno, a menos que fuera sustituida por la ira. Como si eso fuera mejor.  
"Inuyasha, de verdad espero que no recuerdes nada de esto. De hecho, estoy casi segura de que no lo harás. Así que voy a hablar contigo y sacaré todo esto de mi pecho, ¿de acuerdo?" Él no contestó, simplemente se trasladó a lamer su párpado. ¿Desde cuándo era una parte sensible de su cuerpo?  
"Bueno, sólo quiero que sepas... Siento que Kikyo muriera". Hizo una pausa en sus ministraciones por un segundo, pero luego comenzó de nuevo. "Sé que debe ser muy duro para ti, perderla de nuevo. Pero, también quiero que sepas que creo que es probablemente algo bueno. Ella finalmente encontró la paz, Inuyasha. Así que, por favor, no estés triste. Yo sé que probablemente querías ir al infierno con ella, pero Inuyasha... ¿no lo entiendes?, te necesitamos aquí, en el mundo de los vivos. Nosotros…Yo... te necesitamos. Debes pensar que Kikyou era la única que alguna vez te amó, Inu, pero... no lo es. Todos te aman. Eres un gran amigo para todos nosotros. Y nunca seríamos los mismos si nos dejarás. Como he dicho, te amamos. Yo... te amo. Te amo por lo que eres y quien eres, y todo lo que alguna vez serás. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? "  
Él detuvo sus lamidas otra vez, y cuando ella abrió los ojos lo encontró mirándola con ojos amorosos. Se inclinó hacia abajo, sin perder nunca el contacto visual con ella, y le lamió los labios. Él sonrió, y luego se acurrucó a su lado por un momento, empujando su cabeza en su mano.  
Ella comenzó a acariciarlo una vez más. "Gracias Inuyasha."


	4. Chapter 4

No fue si no momentos después de que ella le había agradecido a su perro, er, amigo, que se comenzó a reír. No era la linda y pequeña risa después de que te cuentan un chiste. No, la explosión e risas que te da cuando alguien te hace cosquillas sin piedad.  
Muy bien, tal vez él no intentaba hacerle cosquillas. ¡Pero lo hacía! Y tenía esa luz en sus ojos, ese brillo, que le hacía pensar que en realidad sabía muy bien lo que le estaba haciendo, y le resultaba divertido. Muy divertido.  
Había empezado cuando el restregó su cabeza en su mano, como venía estado haciendo. Pero cuando ella paró, él continuó. Él quería que le rasque las orejas, las cuales no había tocado por alguna razón. Ahora ella ni siquiera se lo pedía - solo se quedaba con la mirada pérdida -. Ese fue un gran NO.  
Así que Inuyasha mordisqueó ligeramente la muñeca con sus colmillos, con cuidado de no hacerle daño.  
Kagome lo miró con sorpresa, pero no hizo nada. Así que una vez más le mordisqueó.  
"¿Qué es lo que quieres, Inuyasha? ¿Tienes hambre?"  
Un gruñido bajo y juguetón se deslizó entre dientes mientras cerraba su boca alrededor de su brazo, dejando que sus dientes rozaran su piel. ¡Quería que ella lo acariciara de nuevo! ¡Ahora!  
En lugar de tener el efecto deseado - su rascado ligeramente detrás de las orejas- hizo que se le escapara una pequeña risita de sus labios. Así que volvió a morderla experimentalmente –aunque muy suave- . Nunca mordería a Kagome de verdad, nunca la lastimaría.  
Después de morderla por segunda vez, ella se rió. Así que ahora se trataba de un ciclo 'mordida-y-risa'. Kagome se retorcía en el suelo mientras él se encargaba de su brazo, con la mano libre ella se apretaba el estomago jadeando por aire mientras se reía y reía y reía.  
"No-o, ¡Pa-para-a!" Se echó a reír mientras las lágrimas se reunieron en la esquina de sus ojos. "Inu-u-u-ya-a-sh-a-a-a!"  
El hanyou la miró y sonrió, y de repente se preguntó a sí misma si la bruja realmente había dicho veinte cuatro horas o dijo algo más, porque esa sonrisa se parecía sospechosamente mucho a su Inu, y la luz de sus ojos le parecía un poco, demasiado, familiar...  
No, no podía ser. . . . ¿O sí?  
El hanyou se apartó de su brazo, con la intención de viajar directo al otro, y ella inmediatamente corrió hacia la cama. No supo por que hizo eso, simplemente pareció un buen plan en el segundo en el que lo formuló. Ahora, mirando hacia atrás, se dio cuenta de que sólo le dio más fuego al juego. La persecución comenzó ahora, y se molestaría si ella se escapaba. Y por supuesto, que Kagome no pensó eso. Él es más rápido que ella y también tenía un cuerpo más pesado. Así que sería fácil atraparla por haberse burlado de él, y luego dejarla aplastada en la cama con su cuerpo.  
Ella dejó de luchar tan pronto como sintió su cuerpo encima del suyo. Abrió los ojos y miró a la cara de su compañero, que se cernía por encima de ella. Sus ojos color ámbar fuego la miraron a la vez que ella se perdía en su mirada.  
"Inu... Inuyasha?"  
Su pelo se deslizó hacia abajo y alrededor de sus cabezas, haciendo una cortina que los separaba del mundo que les rodea.  
Él no es él mismo. Él no es él mismo, no sabe lo que está haciendo, simplemente esta siendo un perro. Sí, sólo un perro. Noooo tiene ni idea de lo que está haciendo, ¿no? Y-oh, espera, ¿qué ESTÁ haciendo?  
El rostro de Inuyasha se fue acercando al de ella durante todo el tiempo en el que estaba pensando, y ahora su nariz estaba tocando la suya. Bajo la mirada hacia ella, sus ojos ardientes buscaron los suyos con duda.  
"¿Inuyasha?"  
Se movió de pronto hacia abajo, de modo que su cabeza quedó sobre su estomago. Un dedo afilado avanzó lentamente, y luego, con cuidado empujó la tela para arriba.  
"¡Inuyasha!"  
Su lengua tocó ligeramente la piel, y la arrastró hacia arriba y alrededor. Cuidadosamente trazando un sendero ardiente en todo el vientre con la lengua, apenas consciente del mundo exterior.  
Oh, oh, no sabe lo que está haciendo. Él no es él mismo, él es... es… mmmmm... ¡AH! ¡Enfoque! ¿Qué clase de persona enferma soy, que se excita por esto? Es sólo un perro ahora mismo, ¡no es él mismo! No debería estar pensando en otra cosa que no sea recuperarlo en una sola pieza... Si puedo permanecer en una sola pieza ... mm-AH! ¡Enfoque! Kagome, eres una chica grande, s manejar esto. Puedes empujarlo, y decir que no. Sí, eso es lo que voy a hacer. Yo sólo voy a decir... mmmmm ... wow, su lengua es muy caliente ... mmmm ... ¡céntrate! Enfoque...enfoque...


	5. Chapter 5

Inuyasha se movió hacia atrás de repente, por lo que su cabeza quedó sobre su estomago. Un dedo afilado avanzó lentamente, y luego, con cuidado empujó la tela para arriba.

"¡Inuyasha!"

Su lengua rozó su ombligo, y la arrastrado por encima y alrededor. Cuidadosamente trazó un rastro ardiente en todo su estómago con su lengua, apenas consciente del mundo exterior.

De repente su lengua ya no estaba en su estómago.

Subió a su brazo y bajo la manga, su lengua rodeando su muñeca mientras la acunaba en su mano. Todos los pensamientos se perdieron mientras se movía hasta el hombro, y luego lentamente por su cuello, y a través de su mandíbula.

"Inu-Inuyasha..."

De repente se echó hacia atrás, y luego la miró con ojos asombrados. "¿Kagome?"

"¿Mmm-hmm?"

"¿Qué... qué demonios ha pasado? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué-" Él tomó una bocanada de aire y se sorprendió por la forma en que olía Kagome. Olía... tan... excitada? ¿Qué... estaba pasando aquí?¿Por qué estaba encima de ella?¿Por qué su camisa estaba arriba?¿por qué su estómago estaba bañado en su saliva? ¿Por qué estaba su sabor en su lengua? ¿Por qué estaba su olor cubriéndola tan fuertemente? por qué... ¿por qué demonios estaba haciendo preguntas?

"Inuyasha". Murmuró Kagome, todavía un poco ajena al mundo.

"Eh... uh… ah... Yo..." Eventualmente dejó de divagar y centró su mente. "Si ire al infierno..." Con un encogimiento de hombros bajó y apretó sus labios contra los de Kagome, descubriendo que ya había estado allí ese día. Pero no en su sano juicio. No, ahora lo recordaba, y ahora sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Eso hizo toda la diferencia.

Al parecer, no fue el único que tomó nota de la diferencia.

"Inu... Inuyasha!" Ella se echó hacia atrás por un momento y lo miró, y lo captó. Inuyasha estaba de vuelta.

Él malinterpretó sus acciones, y se echó hacia atrás también. Sí, si se iba al infierno e iba a ir por medio de "sientate's". "¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Yo-"

"¿Por qué te disculpas?" Lo interrumpió Kagome.

"¿Por qué... por qué me estoy disculpando? Porque... ¿porque yo estaba tomando ventaja de ti...?" ¿Por qué se estaba disculpando? Oh, sí, es cierto, porque él era un sucio mestizo y no tenía derecho a ser algo más que su amigo. Por eso.

"No lo hagas. Yo soy la que debería decir lo siento. Debí haberte hecho retroceder. No estabas en tu sano juicio. Yo te deje." Ella confesó, mirando a otro lado por la vergüenza. "Yo debería haberte detenido. Ahora te sentirás mal por algo que ni siquiera fue tu culpa. Lo siento, eso fue probablemente horrible para ti."

No supo de donde vinieron las palabras, no supo cómo demonios dejó que salieran de su boca. Si alguien le preguntaba habría dicho que había pasado alrededor del houshi hentai mucho tiempo recientemente. En realidad, si lo pensaba, encontraría que las palabras de alguna manera hicieron su camino a través de su corazón. "¿Quién dijo que no estaba disfrutando?"

Un rubor bastante marcado cubrió el rostro de Kagome. "Tú... tú..."

Él se había sonrojado bastante también. "Ya me oíste, bruja."

Ella sonrió tímidamente. "Bueno."

"Así que en realidad, yo soy el que lo siente."

Kagome lo miró, con ese pequeño ceño estropeando su rostro. "¿Quién dijo que no estaba disfrutando?"

Una hambrienta luz iluminó sus ojos, la misma que había visto cuando sus emociones eran de perro. Era la mirada de un depredador. "Bien."

Pero incluso cuando los labios de Inuyasha tocaron los suyos, era suave.

Ella le dio un beso de vuelta.

El beso fue suave y blando. Conociendo a Inuyasha, se había imaginado que si alguna vez la besaba sería feroz y hambriento, al igual que Inuyasha. Nunca se había imaginado que él la abrazara como si estuviera hecha de humo, como si pudiera rompería si era demasiado rudo. Nunca pensó que iba a usar su mano para inclinar la barbilla hacia atrás para ganar mejor acceso, muy suavemente, ni que fuera a usar su lengua para profundizar el beso. Que él la trataría como si fuera una flor de pétalos, suave y dulce. Que el mantendría todo tan casto.

Kagome entrelazó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, pasando sus manos por su pelo largo. Él deslizó un brazo alrededor de su cintura, acercándola más y de modo que quedaron setados en la cama. Y él aún era suave.

"No me voy a romper." Susurró en sus labios.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

La levantó, utilizando sólo los brazos que estaba alrededor de su cintura y la colocó en su regazo. Sus piernas se abrazaron a su cintura, atrayéndola hacia él. "Bien." Él gruñó.

Sus labios se estrellaron sobre los de ella, hambriento y brutal. Justo como ella pensó que lo haría, sólo que mejor. Sus manos recorrían su pelo mientras bajaba su cabeza a la suya, la otra mano en la parte baja de la espalda. Inuyasha las apretó juntas en cualquier manera que pudo, de modo que trataba ni siquiera una pequeña grieta de espacio hubiera entre ellos. Las manos de Kagome siguieron corriendo a través de los planos de su cara, sus labios bailando de alguna manera que no había pensado posible. La fiebre del constante avance y la retirada por aire, sólo para ser arrebatado de nuevo en el baile si se toma mucho tiempo para respirar. Tuvo cuidado de sus colmillos, pero en realidad ella quería más. Más tarde.

Exhaló un suspiro tembloroso cuando Inuyasha encontró la suave piel de su mandíbula. Trazó un camino de besos de sus labios, a su cuello y, finalmente, hasta su clavícula, al mismo tiempo que usaba sus colmillos para raspar suavemente en la piel de marfil. Mientras que su boca se movía sus manos la acariciaban, mientras Kagome se aferraba a él. Era como si estuvieran tratando de meterse dentro de uno, convirtiéndose en dos partes de un mismo ser. Eran adictos el uno al otro, y no podían conseguir saciarse bastante rápido.

¿A quién querían engañar? Ellos nunca se iban poder saciar.

Él tiró de ella hacia abajo sobre su regazo tirando suavemente sobre sus caderas. Kagome no se había dado cuenta que le había permitido tener un mejor acceso al tejido sensible justo debajo de su regresó a sus labios otra vez, mordiendo y tirando, y chupando. Ella estaba haciendo lo mismo. Ninguno de ellos podía quejarse. Tenían que tener un poco de la droga explosiva que era el otro, después de haber esperado durante tanto tiempo, y ahora se han conectado de forma permanente. Nunca habría suficiente.

Inuyasha se detuvo de repente, y puso su frente contra la suya, sus rostros exactamente alineados. Las puntas de sus narices se tocaron y se miraron a los ojos.

Kagome no recordaba haber visto sus ojos un oro tan profundo y oscuro.

"Inuyasha..." Ella nunca pensó que lo quisiera tan profundamente, completamente, y después de un hechizo tan extraño.

Él tentativamente se detuvo en el borde de su camisa, pidiendo permiso para quitársela. Ella puso sus brazos hacia arriba y la prenda salió. Sus labios con hambre cayeron sobre los de Kagome cuando su espalda chocó contra el suelo. Apartó la capa superior de la ropa de Inuyasha, dejando que la ropa roja cayera de la cama, y luego la capa de color crema. Pasó las manos sobre el músculo cincelado mientras se besaban, sus manos disfrutando de la forma en que sus músculos duros se movían bajo sus dedos mientras las movía sobre la piel ardiente.

Inuyasha avanzó encima ella, por lo que quedó recostada en la cama con él sobre ella. Sus piernas elevadas y se envueltas alrededor de su torso, sólo para ser empujada un segundo más tarde. Le sacó la falda, y se unió a su camisa en el suelo.

_¿De verdad vamos a hacer esto? ¿Hasta dónde vamos a llegar?_ A lo lejos su mente tenía pequeños pensamientos, cosas que importaban, pero la mayor parte de ella estaba gritando como loca a la otra que se calle y que disfrute del paseo.

Ella empujó el resto de la ropa de Inuyasha con facilidad hacia abajo con sus pies, y luego ambos se detuvieron por un momento para apreciar la apariencia del otro.

Cuando Kagome avanzó y se quitó el sujetador y luego se dejó caer para quitarse la última pieza de la ropa que llevaba, Inuyasha finalmente habló. "¿Estás... estás segura de esto?" De repente no se sentía tan seguro o valiente. "Quiero decir... Soy un hanyou. Sólo un sucio mestizo. No me quieres."

"Cállate" Gruñó Kagome.

Él levantó las cejas, pero la escuchó.

"Esas no son tus palabras. Esas son las palabras de los youkias idiotas y los seres humanos que no entienden. No eres un sucio mestizo, y si alguna vez lo dices otra vez, no dudaré en decirte ya-sabes-qué ¡hasta que llegues al séptimo círculo del infierno! "

Estaba muy sorprendido por sus palabras, pero se las arregló para encontrar su voz. "Pero... incluso Kikyou sabía que yo-"

"Bueno, yo no soy a Kikyou, ¿verdad?"

Él negó con la cabeza.

"Y Kikyou era estúpida por no quererte tal y como eres. Eres fuerte, y te preocupas por mí y por nuestros amigos, eres valiente, y, sinceramente, no te querría de otra manera. Te quiero como un medio demonio, ya lo sabes"

Se sintió algo caliente crecer dentro de él, y le dio un beso cariñoso en la frente. "Aun así" murmuró contra ella. "¿Estás segura de que es lo que quieres?"

"Inuyasha, estoy segura."

Él sonrió, y luego una vez más presionó sus labios en los de ella.

Al principio dolió, ser estirada de una manera que nunca había sido antes. Le dolía. Unas cuantas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, mientras él se disculpaba y las lamía. Luego... bueno, luego ella pensaba en otras cosas menos dolor. El placer que nunca había sentido antes, cuando ambos comenzaron a moverse. Fue puro gozo. E Inuyasha era el que le estaba dando esa sensación. El placer creció y creció, hasta que pensó que iba a morir si no había alguna liberación. Luego ahí estaba.

Después, ambos yacían allí, mirandose a los ojos.

"Te amo." Murmuró Kagome.

Él sonrió y la besó en la cabeza. "Lo hago también. Tú, quiero decir, uh... si eso tiene sentido, lo que quería decir era:"

Ella se río en voz baja, y luego bostezó.

Se detuvo en sus divagaciones, y le sonrió. Tiró de las mantas de la cama a lo largo de los dos, y la atrajo hacia él. "Duerme. Yo te protegeré."

Ella sonrió dulcemente mientras cerraba los ojos. "Sé que lo harás."

Poco después los dos se quedaron dormidos.

**~o0o~**

La Sra. Higurashi caminó dentro, dejando sus zapatos en la puerta y dejando caer su bolso. Entró en la sala y encontró allí a su padre viendo la televisión

"Oh, estás en casa." Dijo. "¿Cómo estuvo tu día?"

"Bien. ¿El tuyo?"

"La lluvia era agradable. Oh, Kagome y ese chico demonio llegaron."

"¿En serio? ¿Sabes dónde están?"

"He oído un montón de ruido de arriba en su dormitorio antes, podrían estar ahí."

_Wow, ellos debieron haber sido bastante ruidosos si mi padre los oyó. Él es sordo como siempre_. "Muy bien, voy a ir a ver si ellos necesitan algo antes de salir a comprar algunas provisiones."

Él asintió con la cabeza y volvió a ver a su programa.

La Sra. Higurashi caminaba por las escaleras con una sonrisa, feliz de que su padre haya visto a Inuyasha con Kagome. Eso significaba que no estaban peleados.

"Kagome, querido yo-soy-" Se detuvo tan pronto como abrió la puerta a la mitad, y sólo miró por un minuto. Su hija estaba... desnuda... en la cama… con Inuyasha. Al principio se quedó en shock mientras cerraba la puerta. Se sentó con los ojos muy abiertos. _Bueno... los dos ciertamente no estaban luchando_... Entonces, de repente, sonrió. _¡Espero tener nietos con sus or_


	6. Chapter 6

La cabeza de Shippo se levantó de donde estaba acostado en la hierba justo fuera del pozo. Sonrió. "¡Kagome volvió!"

"¿Kagome?" Dijeron Sango y Miroku.

Sango miró al hombre confundida. "No han sido veinticuatro horas..."

"¿Y si es un youkai tratando de engañarnos para que bajemos la guardia?" Preguntó Miroku, aunque lo dudaba. Al mismo tiempo, se dio la vuelta y cogió el kitsune, que parecía que había estado a punto de despegar saltar. "No te vayas todavía Shippo, podría ser-"

El rostro del kit se arrugó y se frotó la nariz. "Qué demo..."

"¿Qué es?" Preguntó Sango. Tal vez realmente era un youkai.

"... Kagome e Inuyasha... ambos huelen como el otro."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Por lo general huelen al otro y todo... pero en este momento es realmente fuerte. Y-" Él olfateó el aire de nuevo. "Huelen a mi mamá y pa después de su tiempo a solas."

Sango se tornó en un tono rojo, y Miroku puso en marcha un ataque de tos que sonaba sospechosamente como una risa. "¿Lo hacen?"

Él asintió con la cabeza. "Sí..." De repente, animándose, sonrió. "¡Vamos a por ellos!"

El zorro corrió adelante y hacia el pozo, la taiji y el monje detrás de él. Llegaron al claro para ver a Inuyasha ayudando cuidadosamente a Kagome a salir del pozo, una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras sus ojos vagaban sobre ella. Su expresión era suave, en paz...

Él asintió con la cabeza. "Sí ..." De repente, animándose, sonrió. "Vamos a por ellos!"

Hasta Shippo se sorprendió con su estado de ánimo extrañamente dócil.

"¡Hey! ¡Inuyasha! ¡Kagome!" Los dos se volvieron, al igual que el kitsune se estrelló contra los dos. Él se aferró a Kagome, haciendo caso omiso de juramentación de Inuyasha, y preguntó en voz alta: "¿Por qué hueles a Inuyasha?"

El hanyou y la miko se miraron el uno al otro, se volvieron de un rojo brillante, y luego miraron hacia otro lado. "Bueno, ya ves, uh..." Kagome comenzó.

"No es nada de tu maldito interés, eso es." Inuyasha terminó.

"Bueno, parece que está de vuelta a la normalidad." Miroku dijo secamente.

"¿qué tan horrible es esto?" Una voz salió de entre los árboles. Todo el mundo se volvió para ver a la miko oscura salir de las sombras. "Quiero decir, en serio, puse un hechizo en ti para entretenerme y de repente lo desapareces. ¡Cielos!" Negó con la cabeza, pero luego levantó la nariz para olfatear. Parpadeó, y luego sonrió. "Aunque parece que tú y tu miko no estavieron cortos de entretenimiento."

El rostro de Kagome fue tan rojo como la túnica de Inuyasha. Inuyasha se volvió del mismo tono, pero lo cubrió con un gruñido. "¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres?"

Ella suspiró. "Quería verlos a todos con locura andar corriendo para solucionar el hechizo, eso. Y ahora se ha echado a perder, todo el mundo está muy contento, y yo todavía no recibió un espectáculo." Ella suspiró. "La vida es cruel. Además de eso, me hiciste fallar mi prueba."

"¿Q-qué?"

"Bueno, supongo que podría decirte, ya que tu nariz parece no estar funcionando en mi contra. Al menos uno de mis hechizos funcionó." Una nube de humo de repente apareció, y cuando se fue, una kitsune mujer se quedó en el lugar de la miko oscura de antes.

Shippo se quedó sin aliento. "¡Eres un kitsune!"

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. "Para uno de los nuestros, no eres fuerte, ¿verdad?"

"¿Eh?"

"No importa. Bueno, me voy entonces. Disfruten de su día." De pronto se animó. "Hey, tal vez venga la próxima vez y me engancho a ustedes dos!" Dijo señalando a Sango y Miroku. "Más vale tener dos pares de compañeros, ¿no?"

Ambos, Sango y Miroku, tartamudearon, ruborizándose.

"Bueno," dijo, "¡Tengo que irme ahora! ¡Adiós!"

Y entonces, se había ido.

"¿Qué... qué ha pasado?" Preguntó Inuyasha.

"Al parecer," dijo Miroku, "ustedes dos se han 'enganchado' como ella dijo."

Inuyasha y Kagome gimieron. "Nunca vamos a oír el final de esto, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Kagome.

Miroku sonrió. "¡No!"

"¡Hey! ¡Deja a mi compañera sola, pervertido!"

Miroku sonrió. "Oh, esto va a ser grande..."

El hanyou gruñó, y luego se puso a correr después de él monje, que se escapó sorprendentemente rápido para un ser humano.

Kagome se acercó a Sango con una sonrisa. "Bueno... parece que las cosas vuelven a la normalidad... o lo más normal que puede ser."

"No sé Kagome," dijo Sango, observando como Inuyasha y Miroku corrían alrededor del pozo. Shippo dijo algo sobre que los dos son idiotas, y luego el kit era el que está siendo perseguido. "Con ustedes... eh, el apareamiento, Inuyasha... bueno, las cosas podrían ser un poco diferentes."

Ella sonrió. "Sí, supongo que tienes razón... Pero estoy contenta."

Sango sonrió. "Sí, yo también."

Kagome la miró inquisitivamente. "¿Eh?"

Sango miró al hanyou, y volvió a sonreír. "Eres buena para él, creo."

"Sí," dijo Kagome, mirando a Inuyasha también. "Somos el uno para el otro."


End file.
